


Once Bitten

by Chicken_Broccoli_2013



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Broccoli_2013/pseuds/Chicken_Broccoli_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly two years after their traumatic weekend at Jurassic Park, Alan, Ian, and Ellie are doing their best to recover. But their recovery is halted by the emergence of Topaz Hammond, John Hammond's granddaughter. She has created a new (and supposedly fail proof) Jurassic Park. Taken there against their will, the three old friends must do more than just survive. They must stop Topaz before her genetic experiments on dinosaurs AND people end up killing everyone at the park. And they must decide: are the dinosaurs the real enemy here, or is their creator?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Two years. It had been almost two years. Ellie Sattler stood in front of a mirror, fingering the three claw-mark scars on her thigh. She'd gotten them from a raptor--a velociraptor, to be exact. The most vicious dinosaur in the living nightmare that was Jurassic Park. She should've been happy. She lived with her long-time love, Alan Grant, in a small Montana town close to their last dig site. She knew she was safe with him. She knew it! And almost two years had passed...but the scars would not let her forget. "Ellie,sweetheart." Alan came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "Come to bed."

She turned around to embrace him. "Alan…..it's been two years. Almost. I wish I was like you and I could just forget."

He put his strong tanned arms around her and gave her a sad smile. "Ellie, you're mistaken if you think I can forget. I may not have a physical reminder-but that park still haunts my dreams. I almost lost you there."

"How do you think the others are doing? Malcolm and the kids?"

"I don't know." He rubbed her back in large, slow circles. He knew she loved that. "Maybe you should talk to Malcolm, though. He has scars too."

She nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll call him tomorrow."

"'Kay. You feel better now?"

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too. Now come to bed, Honey. You need your sleep."


	2. 2

Ian Malcolm: mathematician, chaotician, and total playboy. How quickly he'd sprung to stardom after the whole Jurassic Park incident! And oh, how he enjoyed the fame.

But...had it been worth it? This question popped into his head more and more frequently as the two-year anniversary approached. He was alone now, alone in his enormous 4,000-acre mansion. He was wondering if he'd trade the mansion for a fully healed leg and a brain free from nightmares. "Yes," he sighed as he gingerly touched the scarred flesh, "I would. I'd trade everything to unlive what I lived through."

His phone rang suddenly, making him jump. He cursed at it but answered nonetheless. "Ian Malcolm. Can I help you?"

"Ian? It's Ellie-Ellie Satler. Can we talk?"

"Oh, hi Ellie. What a pleasure." A pleasure indeed! No woman had ever done so much for his libido as Ellie. Such a shame she was taken! "How are you?"

She hesitated. "I'm...not so good, to be honest. The closer the two-year mark gets-"

"The more fresh your scars feel," he finished. Crazy libido or not, he knew exactly how she felt. He hoped Grant was giving her the love and care she deserved...

"Exactly! It...well, it sucks."

"I know. But at least we'll never have to experience anything like that again. Right?"

"Yeah-hang on, there's someone at the door..." He waited while she went to answer it. She never returned.

"Ellie? Are you there? Hello?" All Malcolm could hear was static. Had she hung up on him? Had the call just dropped? He was about to call her back when there was a knock on his own door. He got up to answer it (no, he didn't have a butler yet, but he was thinking about it). On the patio stood a tall, strawberry-blonde woman. She wore a crisp whit suit, high heels, and a knowing smile. Something seemed familiar about her...

"Hello, Ian." She held out a hand for him to shake, which he did. "You don't know me, but you know my grandfather. My name is Topaz Hammond."

Ian gaped at her. "H-Hammond? You don't mean-"

"-The man who created Jurassic Park? Yes. He's my grandfather. Well, he was. He died a few months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ian said, turning his deep brown eyes away from her hauntingly familiar face.

She gave him a gentle pat. "Don't grieve, Ian. He's still alive, in a way: I am continuing his legacy."

Ian raised one dark eyebrow. "His...legacy. As in, his Doomsday Themepark/Killer Dino legacy?"

"No, no. His legacy for creativity-for innovation! I have created a new, and much improved, Jurassic Park."

He laughed out of pure astonishment. "Um, I'm sorry. A new Jurassic Park? Are you out of your mind?"

She sniffed. "Hardly. I know my grandfather made mistakes with his park, but I've fixed them-every one of them! Nothing could go wrong now. I want you to see the new park, Ian. Free of charge."

"Free of charge-as in, it's already open to the public?"

"Oh, yes. It's completely safe. So, what do you say? Will you come?"

"NO!" He blurted, much more forcefully than he'd meant to. He took a deep breath to compose himself. "I'm sorry, Miss Hammond. I can't. It's too much. If you'd been there, you'd understand."

Topaz sighed, her gaze cooling rapidly. "Doctors Satler and Grant said the same thing (although I didn't speak to them in person). But I'm afraid they never really had a choice...and neither do you." She reached out and Ian felt a sudden, sharp pain. An electrical shock, maybe? But before he could figure out what it was, everything went black.

Just to clear up any confusion (since some people have asked me), Topaz is NOT the granddaughter form the original movie. That granddaughter is Lex, whose brother is Tim and who probably won't show up in this story at all. Lex and Tim's parents got divorced, and Topaz is the product of their mother's new marriage.


	3. 3

Ellie woke with a gasp. She lay on a small bed, in a large room. It was dark as pitch. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was a white-suited woman and a terrible pain…

A soft exhale caught her attention and she rolled over. A few feet away, on a bed just like hers, lay… "Alan!" She scrambled off her own bed and climbed onto his. A gentle nudge was enough to wake him. "Alan, are you okay?"

He nodded, and gave her leg a comforting squeeze. "I'm fine. How are you?" She announced that she was all right as well. They kissed then, more to give each other support than anything else. As Ellie nuzzled him, she noticed a small door to the right. She got up again and padded over to it. "Ellie, don't!" Grant called softly as she turned the handle, "You don't know what's in there…"

"It's…it's Malcolm," she called back. Malcolm stirred a bit as she said his name. He propped himself up on his elbows and tried to focus on her, fighting against the dizziness in his head. She helped him to his feet and led him back to Grant. Malcolm gazed around the room in awe; Ellie wasted no time clambering back onto Grant's bed. He observed the couple quizzically.

"Do you…do you know where we are?"

Grant declined. Ellie and I were both…kidnapped, it seems. This woman—Topaz Hammond, if I remember correctly—invited us to see her new Jurassic Park. We both refused."

"And ended up here," Ian concluded. The same thing happened to me!"

Suddenly, as sudden as Topaz's attack had been the day before, the lights flashed on. Hammond herself entered the room, with a young man right on her heels. Her suit and shoes were lime-green today. "Hello, Satler. Grant. Malcolm." She nodded to each of them in turn. "Welcome to Jurassic World! Are you ready for the tour?" No one wanted to dignify her question with an answer. She was irked by their resistance, but continued on nonetheless. "This is Owen. He is a first-class animal trainer and paleontologist; he's been with Jurassic World since the beginning. He'll be your guide."

Ellie couldn't take this anymore! "No means no," she snapped. "How many times do we have to say it? Look what happened the last time I went to a park like this!" She pulled up one leg of her khaki shorts to reveal her scar. "This is from a velociraptor. She was the most cunning predator I've ever known! I just barely managed to outrun a theme park attraction."

Owen stepped forward. "She only hurt you 'cause she wasn't trained, Doctor Satler. We have seven velociraptors here; I've trained them all since their birth."

"Not trained!" Now Grant was fed-up too. "You can't tame such a raw force of nature! You're insane!"

Topaz smirked haughtily. "But we have, Grant. The raptors are just as intelligent as any domestic animal today. They've progressed wonderfully."

Malcolm glowered at her. "I'm guessing you have a fully trained, hoop-jumping T-Rex too. And that you've never heard of—"

"Chaos theory? Oh, I have, Malcolm. I certainly have. Anything that could possibly go wrong eventually will. But nothing could go wrong here." She glanced carelessly at her perfectly manicured nails. "Now, the T-Rex we have is not intelligent enough to be trained. But she is in a much more functional enclosure than the one in the original park was."

"Forget it! We refuse to go."

Hammond shared a knowing look with Owen. "Unfortunately for you, not going is not an option. I will not allow any one of you to leave until you've at least seen the park. Make your choice, lady and gentlemen. I am not a patient—or forgiving—woman." Without another word, she strode out of the room. Owen stayed behind, eyeing them with something like sympathy.

"Y'know, if I was you, I'd rather face the wrath of a dinosaur than the wrath of Topaz Hammond. She's given me worse injuries than any dinosaur ever has."

"She couldn't have!...Could she?"

"I'd rather not go into detail."

Ellie slipped her hand into Grant's. "Well, we're stuck between a rock and a hard place, aren't we. We don't really have a choice…."

Grant nodded. "Let's go see the park."

"Wh-What?" Malcolm exclaimed as they both walked over to join Owen. "You can't be serious! It's suicide!"

Ellie glanced back at him, the prettiness of her face dampened by sadness. "We're dead either way, Ian." Then she followed Owen and Grant out of the room.


	4. 4

Topaz was outraged when she found out that Malcolm had stayed behind. How dare he! She burst into his room with plans to make him regret it. But Malcolm was prepared. He told her he'd stayed behind because he wanted to see the science behind her park, since she'd improved os much on the original. It was a lie, of course, but the anger visibly diluted from her features as he told it to her. She was flattered. She led him to the labs beneath the park, relating every little detail of them to him on the way. She was using bird DNA to fills in gene gaps now, instead of frog DNA. That was the only real difference Ian could see between this and the original park.

In fact, he was growing a little bored as Topaz took him to the final laboratory in her vast underground network. Then he saw 'Gene Splicing' in large block letters upon the door. Impossible! She noticed the expression on his face and grinned. "Surprised, Malcolm? You shouldn't be. We have such absolute control over genes and the like that there is already a hybrid in our park! She is the first of many genetically engineered dinosaurs to come. This is Beth, the head of our gene splicing department."

Malcolm shook hands with a petite little woman in a lab coat. He was cold; numb. He barely registered her face. His voice was delicate, as small as her body. "Pleasure to meet you, Mister Malcolm. I've read all of your books." She was clearly of Asian descent. Her eyes were like two large almonds, a slightly lighter brown than his own. Her dark hair was tied back in a low bun. Malcolm wondered if she truly comprehended the magnitude of her situation...

"Ian, would you like to meet her?"

He blinked. "Who?"

"Our hybrid, of course! She is a wonder."

"A-Actually, I should be-"

"You're right where you should be," Topaz growled, grabbing his arm before he could get away. "Show us, Beth. Take us to her."


	5. Chapter 5

"There's kids here," Grant explained as two young boys dashed past them toward the Triceratops paddock. "They invited kids here to be slaughtered!" Ellie was to angry to say anything. The park had only been open for a week, but already it was full to brimming with people. She'd ring that Hammond woman's neck if she could!

"Hey now, this park isn't a slaughterhouse!" Owen objected, jogging in an attempt to keep up with the fast-walking couple. "There hasn't bee a death in..." Here he faltered. "...A while..."

Grant scoffed. "A while. How long is a while, exactly?"

"No more than a week, Ellie answered, turning her face up toward his. "Maybe it's only been a day-"

"Stop it!" Owen pushed her. "There are tourists around!"

Alan gave him a ferocious glare. "Try and touch her again. See what happens."

Owen sighed. "Sorry...I'm sorry. I'm just...afraid..."

"Afraid for the park, or for yourself?"

"I never liked the idea of the park! You think I don't understand the danger we're in? I'm afraid for innocent people like you, who could get hurt. I'm afraid of Topaz." According to the map they'd been given, they were nearing the Velociraptor quarters. Ellie's scar tingled at the thought. She must find a way to distract herself...

So she forced herself to ask a question. "Why are you so afraid of Topaz, Owen? What has she done to you?"

He swallowed hard. "The Velociraptor pens are in a restricted area. I'll tell you everything once we're there." They followed him into a grove of trees (trees were quite a common occurrence, since an enormous forest surrounded the entire park). The farther they went, the more uneasy Ellie became. she soon refused to go on at all. She could see the raptor pens from her current position, and just the sight was more than she could take. Grant understood.

"Hey, Owen, come back here. We really don't want to see the raptors." Owen did return to them, but he wasn't alone-he'd brought one of the raptors with him!

"What the hell!" Ellie began shaking; if Grant hadn't been holding her she would have already run away.

"It's okay!She won't hurt you." Owen caressed the creature's head as though it were a mere dog. "I told you, they're all highly intelligent, and perfectly trained." The creature stepped forward and nudged Ellie. It did not try to bite her, or do anything else that might hurt her. It was acting almost...friendly. She stared at it. Why wasn't it attacking? Was it just biding its time...or was it actually trained, as Owen kept insisting? The young man gave her an encouraging smile. "See? What did I tell ya? This ol' girl wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, I mean, she probably would hurt a fly, but she would never hurt a human..."

"How do you know that? There's no way you can know for sure!"

Owen's eyes darkened. "Actually, there is...It's time I showed you what you came here to see." Face shadowed, hands shaking, he shrugged off his vest and began to unbutton his shirt. As more and more of his chest was revealed, it became abundantly clear that all was not right. Some of his skin was a normal tan hue. But most of his torso was dull green in color, and scaly-just like a lizard's! He gazed down at himself in horror. "This is why I'm afraid of Topaz: I was her first hybrid." When neither Grant nor Ellie could find a word to say, he simply continued: "Topaz and I used to be friends. We played together all the time when we were little-and at her grandfather's house, no less! He had the biggest influence on her. His ideas for Jurassic Park mesmerized her; they enthralled her! Soon she had plans for a park of her own. But then those two days happened, that weekend that you went ot the park: those two days that reminded the whole world why dinosaurs and man don't mix. Her granddad's failure drove Topaz crazy. I offered to help her out of pity-and that offer was all it took to seal my fate. She revealed a serum she'd invented that changed the very genetic makeup of whatever-or whoever-it was injected into. She only used a small dose on me (thank God) but it made one eighth of my DNA dinosaur DNA! I know what some dinosaurs, mostly the raptors, are thinking. That's how I was able to train them. That's how I know they won't hurt you."

"So...she's completely insane," Ellie said, unable to tear her eyes from Owen's abused body. "And it's likely that we'll be her next victims, unless we can get out of here..."

"But it's not just about us anymore," Grant murmured. "There's several thousand people at this park, and they're all in danger too."

"So let's evacuate them all," Ellie retorted. Grant heartily agreed with her, but Owen was quick to interfere before they could make any further plans.

"No, we can't evacuate! If we were to try something as colossal as that, Topaz would get suspicious. She'd blockade the entire island!"

"Well, then what are we supposed to do? Just let her have her way with us?" Grant snapped, with such energy that it startled the raptor. Owen just shrugged helplessly.

"But we didn't give up the first time! We can't give up now," Ellie insisted. "If we can't get out...what if we go in?"

Both men were utterly dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

I mean, what if we try to stop Topaz instead of trying to escape? You know, cut off the plant at the root? Then we could save ourselves and everyone else on the island."

"That's brilliant, Ellie," Grant praised, and lightly kissed her cheek. "She'd never expect that."

She smiled. "That's why you love me."

Owen appeared to be neck-deep in thought as he buttoned his shirt back up. "You know...that might actually work! The only thing is, it's just the three of us..."

"No, there's Ian too! He'll help us," Ellie said.

"If he's not dead already..." Grant felt numb at hte thought of their old friend at Topaz's mercy.

"Dead!" Ellie's eyes widened. "Oh, no! We have to go back! We have to find him!" She squirmed out of Grant's arms and loped away. He was quick to follow (though at a slower pace, as only a raptor or the like had the ability to match Ellie in speed). Owen watched them go. He glanced at his raptor (he'd named her Twigs), unsure if he should join them or not. She just cocked her head expectantly. It was clear-to him, at least-what she thought he should do.

Yeah, the plot thickens! Oh, the tension...Listen up, guys: I've got two things to tell y'all here. First, be honest and tell me if ya think there aren't enough dinosaurs. I like to expand on the human element of this story but I know you all came here to see the dinos.

Speaking of dinos, Owen's seven raptors are known collectively known as the Raptor Pack. they are ALL female. Twigs is the leader. Here are the other six, for both my future reference and yours:

Tryst

Raven

Prick

Wentz

Arrow

Sweep


	6. Chapter 6

"Ian! Are you okay? Ian!" He popped his head out of his bedroom as Ellie called his name. She was sweating lightly, and a little out of breath; she must've run all the way here. He shrugged.

"Well, I'm not dead..."

She visibly relaxed at the sight of him. "Not dead is good. We were worried Topaz would kill you!"

"So was I," he admitted, and stepped into the larger room to greet her properly. "Lucky I can think on my feet, huh?"

They both turned as a breathless Grant burst into the room. "Malcolm? You're not dead!" Malcolm sniffed, irritated. He still felt a rivalry toward the older man, though they'd known each other for quite some time. Even though it was clear that Ellie would never be with anyone but Grant...Ian still felt a sort of friction with him.

"You're right, Al, I'm not dead. You've still got some competition. Tragic, isn't it?"

"He never had competition," Ellie quipped, rolling her eyes. "And I refuse to watch you two fight over me! That's not why we're here."

Ian glared at Grant anyway. "Well, why are you here? I thought you were on a tour."

"We were-and during that tour we learned some horrifying things. We learned that Topaz is more dangerous than ay dinosaur here-and we met her first hybrid," Grant explained coolly.

"Did you," Malcolm growled. "Well, so did I. She's a real monster: half dilophosaur and half raptor. Nearly as smart as a dog, or so Topaz says." Grant and Ellie were bemused. They figured Topaz must've simply lied to Ian, in order to conceal Owen and his terrible secret. So they told him the truth. No sooner had Malcolm been enlightened, than the very man they were whispering about hurtled into the room! He eyed the three of them warily.

"Grant, Ellie...I want to help you," he stammered. "I want to stop Topaz before she has the chance to hurt anyone else. And I think we could do it if we had...well...you know, a plan?"

"And assuming we can trust you," Malcolm added coldly. "You could just as easily be a spy as you could be a victim."

Owen gave him a nod. "That's a fair point. Most of Topaz's hybrids are completely under her control, so I understand why you're suspicious. But she changed my body-not my mind. I am more than ready to fight her."

"Fight who?" Topaz spoke in a clear, icy voice as she entered the room. Owen turned to her with an expression of pure horror.

"We...ah..we were just joking around..."

She laughed-giggled, actually. Normally it would have been a sweet sound, but coming form her it was chilling. "You've always been a terrible liar, Owen; I know you're plotting against me. Honestly, I'm...hurt. So hurt! Do you know what I do to people who hurt me? To put it simply: I. Kill. Them."

"I wouldn't," Ellie challenged. "The whole world will notice if any one of us dies! You may be powerful, but even you can't get away with murder."

"Murder?" Topaz raised her eyebrows innocently. "Oh, you misunderstand, Ellie. I mean kill your mind. Take your soul. Do you think I can do that? I can, and I will. When you wake up...you'll see." Even as she spoke, the room began to grow foggy. Smoke was pouring in from the air vents!

"She's trying to gas us," Grant cried, groping in the mist for Ellie's hand. "Run!" The two covered their noses with their shirts and ran blindly through the gas. They reached the door but found it sealed. They were trapped!

"It's too late," came Ian's voice from a few feet away. "We can't get out, and we can't breathe through our shirts forever..." There was a dull thump as Owen fell unconscious to the ground. Even more suffocating than the gas around them, though, was the terror the allies were feeling as they realized that there was no way out of their situation.

"Ellie, the vent," Grant coughed. "You could escape if I boosted you up to the vent, couldn't you?"

She shook her head vigorously. "I'm not going to leave you! Besides, every air vent is full to bursting with gas!"

"But you could hide! You could find help-you could even crawl to the very center of Hammond's operations and shut her down. It's the only hope we have left."

"But I can't leave you," She repeated with a sob, though she didn't struggle as he lifted her toward the ceiling. She located a grate, pushed it aside, clambered into the duct, and (weakly) kicked the grate back into place. The last thing she heard before she passed out was Grant, calling out that he loved her.


End file.
